


Лакомство

by Svengaly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly





	

В предрассветных сумерках по зимней холодной реке плыла лодка. Лодкой правил мужчина, чьё лицо нельзя было разглядеть в тумане, поднимающемся от воды. Когда лодка миновала мост, мужчина перестал грести, наклонился и некоторое время возился с тюком, лежавшим на дне лодки. Наконец он перевалил тюк через борт; послышался всплеск. 

Плоскодонка поплыла дальше, держась теперь близко к берегу, а тюк медленно опустился на дно. Течение поволокло его и затянуло под корягу. Там тюк и лежал, словно огромный кокон, скрывающий в себе существо, об обличье и повадках которого ничего не было известно. Спустя три месяца кокон лопнул, и существо появилось на свет. 

Оно не было живым, но и мёртвым не было. Из разлагающейся куколки вылупилось нечто, наделённое длинными конечностями, с которых опала плоть, а взамен наросли длинные, тонкие, как пучки водорослей, мускулы, покрытые серой чешуйчатой плёнкой; на позвоночном столбе ловко сидела треугольная голова. Существо походило на гигантского богомола. 

Для поддержания своей странной не-жизни существу требовалась плоть. 

Начало оно с падали. Сделавшись сильнее, существо научилось ловить рыбу, а однажды ему довелось отведать утопленника. Новая еда пришлась ему по вкусу. Общее происхождение этой мертвечины и самого существа не смутило подводного богомола. Он был лишён разума, его поведением руководили импульсы, больше походившие на электрические разряды. Человек, из которого он вылупился, был давно мёртв. Богомол существовал сам по себе, единственный в своём роде. 

Плавать существо не могло, поскольку состояло почти из одних костей, зато научилось скользить над тинистым дном, не позволяя илу затянуть себя вглубь. Утопленников ему больше не попадалось. Часто, лёжа на своей коряге, существо наблюдало, как в вышине проплывают длинные рыбины с плоским брюхом, поднимая и опуская узкие плавники. В мозгу существа, напоминающем позеленевшую губку, мелькал образ пиршества — такую огромную рыбину наверняка переполняет жизнь. Однако подняться к поверхности воды существо было не способно и лишь поворачивало вслед теням склизкие шары глаз. 

Пришёл день, и плоская рыбина направилась к берегу. Существо следило за ней взглядом. Потом спрыгнуло с коряги и, перебирая конечностями, заскользило по дну вслед плещущей плавниками тени. 

***

— Милая Флоренс…

— Ах, нет. Не начинайте, только не сейчас.

— Когда же? Прошло три месяца. Вы знаете, что я любил Артура как брата, но даже лучшему другу я не могу простить допущенного по отношению к вам предательства. 

Девушка в белом платье наклонила парасоль, прикрывая лицо. 

— Помолвка не была объявлена, — сказала она после короткой заминки. — Артур не нанёс ущерба моей репутации. К тому же я уверена: с ним случилось нечто ужасное. 

— Письмо совершенно ясно всё объясняет. Артур растратил доверенные ему деньги и вынужден был спасаться бегством. 

— Да, письмо. — Девушка уселась на коврик, расстеленный спутником на траве, сложила парасоль и, подтянув к себе колени, подперла подбородок кулачком. — Такое странное письмо. Такой странный поступок. 

— Артур всегда был чересчур порывист. В сущности, ущерб он причинил одному себе, и мне очень его жаль. И тем не менее он сам навлёк на себя беду. Флоренс…

— Оставим эту тему. Возможно, когда-нибудь я выйду замуж. Возможно, я выйду замуж за вас. Но сейчас не время для предложения, Уолтер. Если вы и вправду меня любите, то не станете об этом заговаривать. 

Молодой человек покорился, хотя упрямый блеск в глазах, сменявшийся страстным нетерпением — нетерпением страсти — при взгляде на девушку в белом платье позволял предположить, что разговор возобновится очень скоро. Уолтер привык добиваться своего и готов был уплатить за желаемое любую цену. Готов он был и заставить уплатить за себя кого-нибудь ещё. 

***

Существо достигло берега и принялось подниматься, цепляясь за корни деревьев. Солнечный свет его ошеломил. Существо поспешно погрузило голову в воду, потом высунулось наружу, вращая глазами, пока непривычное окружение не перестало его смущать. Тогда оно вылезло из реки полностью, укрываясь под свисающими ветвями ивы. 

Увидев большую рыбу, колыхавшуюся на волнах, существо сразу поняло, что жизни в ней нет. Это была лишь скорлупа. Существо поползло, прижимаясь к земле. Добыча, принесённая деревянной рыбой, находилась неподалёку. Существо замерло, оценивая обстановку. Размер добычи существо не смущал: оно было быстрым, сильным и почти неуязвимым. 

Если бы существо могло связно мыслить, то назвало бы объекты Штуками. На рыбу они совсем не походили. Больше всего в добыче существо ценило внутренности. Судя по виду Штук, они были битком набиты лакомствами. 

Первая Штука казалась более пухлой и сочной, однако множество покровов, в которые она была обёрнута, озадачивало. Под покровами скрывался панцирь, защищавший живот. На второй Штуке панциря не было, покровов на ней оказалось меньше, к тому же она была больше. 

Выбрав, существо поползло вперёд, опираясь на сочленения конечностей и низко припадая к земле. 

***

— Что это такое?

Солнечный свет и тепло окутали девушку в белом платье, усмиряя старую печаль, погружая в сонную безмятежность. Движение в высокой траве возбудило в ней лишь рассеянное любопытство. 

— Где?   
Молодой человек любовался спутницей и не повернул головы. 

— Совсем близко. Оно подбирается к нам. 

— Наверное, собака. Не бойтесь, моя дорогая. Бедный пёс учуял наши сэндвичи. 

Девушка поднялась на ноги.

— Это не соба…

Существо прыгнуло. Челюсти сомкнулись и выхватили кусок горла жертвы вместе с трахеей. 

Девушка оцепенела. Уолтер был ещё жив, его обескровленное, изумлённое лицо обратилось к ней. Существо сидело на жертве верхом. Взгляд девушки вобрал в себя чудовищный облик твари: длинное тело, змеиную шею, голову богомола, кусок плоти со свисающим лоскутом кожи, зажатый в острых зубах. На шее существа тускло блестела потемневшая от воды цепочка с половинкой римской монеты. Двигаясь точно во сне, девушка коснулась своей груди в том месте, где платье скрывало вторую половинку монеты. 

Прикосновение пробудило Флоренс от смертельного оцепенения. Девушка бросилась бежать. Из её груди вырывались короткие безумные вопли. 

***

Существо разорвало покровы на бьющейся в агонии Штуке, когтистым пальцем вспороло живот и принялось пировать. Насытившись, оно обнюхало коврик и направилось к реке, закинув добычу на спину. 

День сменился ночью, а затем новым днём. 

Существо растянулось на коряге. Оно лежало неподвижно, одними глазами следя за кружением веток и листьев, за движением рыб, ощущая на нёбе запах убежавшей добычи. Существо найдёт её, когда первая Штука кончится, сорвёт покровы, выцарапает из панциря, а потом съест.

Существо потрогало спрятанный под корягой труп, половинка монеты на цепочке плавно качнулась. Импульс удовлетворения пробежал по костистому телу. 

Штуки оставалось ещё много, и она вся принадлежала ему.


End file.
